


Bus eucatastrophe (ok really not that dramatic)

by emolitt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bus, Destiel - Freeform, Lunch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emolitt/pseuds/emolitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes good things happen even on a crowded bus on a rainy Monday morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bus eucatastrophe (ok really not that dramatic)

**Author's Note:**

> Just something based on an idea I got on my way to work..

Waiting for the bus in the rain is never much fun. Especially when there are thirty minutes between each, and you never know how full the bus is going to be. Some days you’ll be fortunate enough to get a seat. Other days you’ll consider yourself lucky if you manage to even get on the bus. And this was one of those days when the entire country seemed to have decided to get to the city. Resigning himself to his fate, Castiel squeezed himself onboard, giving the harassed-looking driver an apologetic smile, which got ignored. A few more got on at the next stop, forcing everybody closer than intimately desirable. Other than blinking, all movement was rendered impossible. At least on days when the bus was this full, the majority usually got off at the transition terminal. Of course, that meant that Cas and everyone behind him would have to get off too, to let everyone else out. And then you prayed that the bus wouldn’t leave before you managed to get back on. Being stranded in the Nothing to do-zone for half an hour had happened more than once. They reached the terminal and, noting telltale movements of people getting ready to leave, Cas braced himself for the human tidal wave. Apparently every single person was headed for the exit, and they were all cranky. Cas felt himself getting pushed along and he imagined being swept onto another bus by the sheer force of the mass. Nope, not today! He grabbed for the bar by the door and held on for dear life. 

_Squish._

Cas was so surprised he almost let go of what was definitely not metal. But whoever was on the receiving end was in no position to argue, and the relentless stream of the singleminded individuals made Cas grip tighter. All passengers finally off, Cas hauled himself safely back inside. Success. 

“Um. Excuse me..?”  
Oh, damn, the he was still attached to the stranger! Castiel looked up to apologise. Then he almost choked as his heart did a doubleflip up into his throat. Suddenly he didn’t want to let go. He thought he had seen this face earlier, as just another one amongst a sea of strangers. Up close, however, the green eyes and freckles hit him like a concrete wall.  


“Um,” the man repeated. “You planning on leaving a permanent mark on me or something?”  
“Shit! Sorry!” Cas yelped and released the other man’s shoulder. With some difficulty, he averted his gaze and went to sit down. When he looked up again a short while later, he noticed the stranger still standing in the aisle, holding the bar he had been aiming for. Green eyes flicked towards his, then the guy winked and bit his lip as if supressing a grin. Cas could only stare as this close to criminally attractive human being moved to sit down opposite him, and offered his hand.

“Dean,” the man said.  
“C-Cas, er, Castiel” Castiel replied, feeling increasingly lightheaded.  
“Nice to meet you, Castiel – Cas. What brings you to the city this lovely Monday morning?”  
“Work.”  
“Awesome.“  
“Sorry about earlier.”  
“Nah, don’t worry about it.  
“No, really. I… let me buy you lunch.” Shut up!  
“Ooh, business meeting?”  
Oh thank God, awkward-crisis averted! Cas felt his insides shrivelling with disappointment, though.  
“Yeah?”  
“Cool, how about The Fringe Café, 12:30?”  
“Sounds good…”

That seemed to be the end of the conversation for now, and they spent the blessedly short remainder of the ride in silence.  
“Later,” Dean said cheerfully when Cas rose to get off.  
“Yeah. See you.”

***

“So, um. The weather cleared up nicely…”  
“M-hm.”  
Cas knew of the café where he’d agreed to meet Dean, though he had never been inside before. Now he wondered why. Even with the tight knot of nerves wreaking havoc in his stomach, it was undeniably a very nice place. Sitting at the table waiting for their order, he went through the mental list of topics he’d spent the morning constructing. But before he had a chance to do more than open his mouth, Dean interrupted him.

“Okay, I gotta be honest with you.”  
“Of course…”  
“ I was really hoping this qualifies as a date. Because I think you’re gorgeous. Also, you have an irresistible grip,” Dean added and winked again.  
Cas could feel his face explode to red.  
“I was kind of hoping the same,” he said, amazed at his own ability to make any sound at all.  
Dean’s face split into a wide grin. Then, carefully but determined he reached across the table and put his hand over Cas’.  
“It’s a date, then.”

 

Yes, this was definitely one of the better Mondays in Castiel’s life.


End file.
